Chora Miłość
by violet8919
Summary: Bella na wakacjach poznała uroczego chłpoaka Anthonyego ktory zosta jej chłopakiem jednak po wakacjach mało sie widzieli lecz utrzymywali kontakty. Dziewczyna ciagle sie przeprowadza ze wzgledu na rodziców i tak trafia do Forks gdzie miejscowy bozyszcze k


**Rozdział 1 **

Dobrze wiedziałam, co oznacza przeprowadzka, ciągła tułaczka z miejsca do miejsca. Bagaże, taksówki, pudła i tym podobne. Za każdym razem zostawiałam coś za sobą, kogoś, przyjaciół, wspomnienia, ale zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić, że w żadnym miejscu nie spędzaliśmy więcej niż dwa lata albo i mniej. Moi rodzice bardzo mnie kochali, ale taka była ich praca ojciec Charlie był maklerem giełdowym a mama Renne przedstawicielem różnych firm z stad ciągłe przeprowadzki. Aha mam na imię Izabella Marie Swan jednak wole po prostu Bella. Mam 17 lat i obecnie są wakacje, które spędzam w Filadelfii razem z rodzicami. Czas spędzam głównie na przechadzkach z moim chłopakiem, Anthonym którego poznałam tu miesiąc temu i od razu zakochałam się w jego zielonych, przenikliwych oczach i miedzianej czuprynie w prześlicznym nieładzie no i nie można wspomnieć o tym jego zniewalającym uśmiechu doprowadzającym moje ciało do drżenia. Poznaliśmy się w dość śmieszny sposób. Po prostu szłam plażą i wiatr porwał mi z głowy kapelusz, który powiało daleko, a ja go goniłam i tak wpadłam na niego w chwili, gdy złapał moją zgubę. Od tamtego dnia byliśmy nie rozłączni chodziliśmy do kina, na spacery, lody, kawę i ciastko, rowery, rolki i wiele, wiele innych. Jednak coraz bardziej smuciła mnie wizja rozstania, które zbliżało się nie uniknione i kiedy nadeszło płakałam jak bóbr żegnając go na lotnisku do Seatle obiecał mi, ze będzie pisać i dzwonić żegnając się ze mną namiętnym pocałunkiem. Dotrzymywał obietnicy sumiennie długo rozmawialiśmy nocami i smsmowalismy dniami, co nieco irytowało moich staruszków tydzień później ogłosili ze przeprowadzamy się do Forks małego miasteczka w Stanie Waszyngton, cała plątanina i krzątanina nie dawała mi sposobności do powiedzenia mojemu ukochanemu dokat się przeprowadzam i przypomniało mi ze nie wiem gdzie on mieszka. I właśnie dziś oto ja stoję przed szkolą, w Forks, wrażenia... Nie polecam! Dasz rade Bella! Dopingowałam się i przekroczyłam drzwi wchodząc do sekretariatu, za biurkiem siedziała pulchna kobieta w kwiecistej sukience zerkając na mnie

- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Izabella Swan i przyszłam po plan lekcji - wydusiłam

- Witaj słonko. Oto i on -podała mi papier- Niech nauczyciele złożą na nim podpisy.

- Dobrze.

- Aha Panno Stanley! -Zawołała i z za mnie wyłoniła się dziewczyna

- Tak?

- Oprowadź pannę Swan po szkole.

- Oczywiście. Chodź - pociągnęła mnie za kurtkę- Nowa, co?

- Ta ... Bella Swan

- Jessica Stanley -zachichotała- Jak ci się podoba w Forks?

-Szczerze? -Przytaknęła głowa- Nie za bardzo, mokro tu i zimno.

- Codzienność. Co masz teraz?

- Ummm -zerknęłam na plan- Biologie - nagle zapiszczała jak szalona

- Z boskim Edwardem.

- Przepraszam, z kim?

- Edwardem Cullenem.

- Acha...

- Każda dziewczyna w szkole za nim lata. - Opowiadała- Jest seksowny, słodki, umięśniony, ponadto to kapitan drużyny footbolowej, no i ma spory sprzęt, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. I bzyknął chyba każdą w tej szkole.-Zarechotała

- Domyślam się.- Szepnęłam, doszłyśmy właśnie do sali i Jessica przekroczyła próg klasy, ale mnie cos zatrzymało, a mianowicie glos podobny do złudzenia do mojego Antoniego

- No dawaj Ed. Opowiadaj - ciągnął jakiś chłopak.

- Ale o czym Emm? - To był owy głos

- Zaliczyłeś jakąś w wakacje?

- Może tak, może nie - ewidentnie się z nimi droczył.

- Noooo

- Ok była taka jedna, całkiem niezła wam powiem.

- I co przeleciałeś ja?

- Jasna sprawa. Potem wiecie buzi, buzi, papa i obiecanki, że będę dzwonił, znacie mnie.

- Taaa - westchnął kolejny głos- Była dziewicą?- A to dupki! Cieszyłam się, że mój chłopak nie ma nic wspólnego z nimi.

- No a co przetykanego towaru nie tykam.- Westchnął Edward

- Idziesz! - Zawołała Jess

- TA - mruknęłam rozmyślając jak facet może traktować laskę. Usiadłam w ławce a obok mnie była jakaś dziewczyna z czarnymi włosami i okularami na nosie.

- Bella Swan - przywitałam się.

- Angela Weber - szepnęła wiec to ta z tych nieśmiałych, czyli ją polubię.

- Witam klaso. - Wszedł nauczyciel w chwili, gdy miałam napisać wiadomość do ukochanego. - Panienko nie używamy w klasie telefonów komórkowych -skarcił mnie - nie zapoznano cię z regulaminem szkoły?

- Przepraszam

- Dobrze, żeby mi to było ostatni raz,- uśmiechnął się i czułam ze sie dogadamy- A pan Cullen może łaskawie wejdzie do klasy - zawołał.

- Tak panie Bris -stały się dwie rzeczy. Pierwsze to: drzwi zaskrzypiały i weszła przez nie grupka chłopaków, po drugie za nimi był on...

- Do ławki Cullen - westchnął nauczyciel. Podczas gdy ja zamarłam, a w moich oczach uformowały się łzy. Chłopak, zerknął na mnie i zdębiał... Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. To był mój chłopak Anthony, a raczej Edward Cullen.. Czy jak mu tam? Nie wiedziałam, co robić i po chwili do mnie dotarło, co słyszałam na korytarzu. To, co mówił to było o mnie? A nawet nie spaliśmy ze sobą... Spuściłam wzrok chowając twarz we włosach.

- Cullen nie mamy całego dnia.

Nie podnosiłam głowy chcąc porostu zniknąć usłyszałam skrzypniecie krzesła w ławce za mną. Czułam pustkę, chciałam uciec z stąd jak najdalej, jak mogłam być tak głupia? Zaufać mu? Dać się zwieść? Kretynka! Idiotka.. Na takich wyzwiskach do siebie upłynęła mi lekcja, na której starałam się skupić, ale nie mogłam. Kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, zebrałam swoje rzeczy i niemal podbiegłam do nauczyciela. Dzięki bogu, w chwili, kiedy podpisywał moją kartkę obecności cała klasa opustoszała. Wyszłam kierując się prosto do swojej szafki mijając uczniów patrząc na swoje stopy. Kiedy do niej dotarłam, otworzyłam ją za pomocą szyfru i zaczęłam pakować do jej wnętrza książki i inne przybory mając nadzieje, że dam rade się w niej schować.

- Bella - usłyszałam jego głos.

- Nikogo tu niema- nie ma, co inteligentne.

- Przecież ja cię widzę

- To udawaj, że nie.

- Nie mogę. – westchnął- Pogadajmy.

- O czym?- Zapytałam. Rozległ się dzwonek na lekcje i po chwili korytarz opustoszał.

- O nas.

- Nie ma nas. – Poczułam łzy pod powiekami.

- Błagam- sapnął, zatrzasnęłam drzwiczki od szafki i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Te piękne oczy, które kochałam a teraz...sama nie wiem. - Porozmawiajmy- powtórzył

- O czym? O tym jak świetnie było mnie wykiwać? Czy że byłam jedna z wielu? A może o tym, jaka byłam w łóżku!- Warknęłam

- Słyszałaś. - ścisnął nasadę nosa palcami- To nie tak

- A jak? Wytłumacz mi Anthony, Edwardzie czy jak ci tam na imię.

- Kochanie…- zaczął, wyciągając do mnie rękę

- Nie dotykaj mnie!

- Bello…

- Nie, nie, nie! Nie ma Belli, Bells, ani kochanie i inne tego typu bzdury!- Dawałam upust złości- Dałam się nabrać, ale z tym koniec. Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka.

- Ale ja cię kocham.- Warknął robiąc krok w moja stronę, podczas gdy ja dwa w tył,

- Kochasz?- Zaśmiałam się przez łzy, które juz spływały po moich policzkach- Ty nie wiesz, co to znaczy! JA wiedziałam! Kochałam cię! A ty okazałeś się nic nie warty!

- Błagam kotku, porozmawiajmy.

- Nie! Dla ciebie jestem nieznajomą, nową laską w szkole i nie znam cię i nie chce poznać! Edward czy jak ci tam, idź do diabła!- Ruszyłam w stronę klasy chemicznej.

- Chciałem ci powiedzieć.

- To, czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?- Warknęłam

- Nie wiem... Chyba się bałem.- Szepnął. Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam twarzą do niego.

- Ty, czego?- Byłam tego, naprawdę ciekawa.

- Ze cię stracę- mówił z mocą patrząc w moje oczy uparcie- ze stanie się to, co właśnie się dzieje. Ty nic Nie rozumiesz- warknął ciągnąc się za włosy

- Niby, czego nie rozumiem...

- Tu jest inaczej mam swój imidż, kumpli, życie... Boże... Nie sadziłem, że tu przyjedziesz, kiedy zdam chciałem wyjechać z tobą na studia nie przedstawiając was sobie i ominąć całe to gówno.

- Wstydziłeś się mnie?

- Co?... Nie!... Ja po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, jaki byłem.- Spuścił oczy.

- Jesteś!

- Nie! - Tym razem on warknął- Byłem, od kiedy jesteśmy razem trzymam ręce przy sobie, jestem ci wierny!

- I opowiadasz o mnie bzdury! Kiedy niby z tobą spałam, bo jakoś sobie nie przypominam?

- To nie tak...- Sapnął- Musiałem skłamać, bo nie dali by mi żyć.

- A pomyślałeś, żeby powiedzieć im prawdę- starałam się go zrozumieć jednak mi nie ułatwiał

- Że, co?... Oszalałaś!

- Najwyraźniej wierząc ci!- Chciałam odejść, ale oplótł swoimi rekami moja talie przyciągając mnie do siebie.

- Proszę nie rób tego, nie odsuwaj się ode mnie. Ja tego nie zniosę -szeptał w moje włosy, mój oddech był urwany i nie wiedziałam, co robić. Z jednej strony go kochałam, ale z drugiej okłamał mnie

- Puść - pisnęłam

- Nie!- ścisnął mnie mocniej - dopóki nie obiecasz że mi wybaczysz.

- I potem, co będziemy się ukrywać?- Warknęłam

- Do czasu aż wszystko poukładam. - O nie tego było za wiele

- Puszczaj mnie kretynie!

- Bella…

- Ale to już!- Szarpałam się

- Nie zrobię tego, bo odejdziesz- zacieśnił uścisk a ja prawie skapitulowałam, ale nie ze mną takie numery. Nie po to mam kuzynów, zamachnęłam się nogą i z całej siły i nadepnęłam mu na nogę.

- Auuu!- Krzyknął puszczając mnie, a ja odwróciłam się do niego twarz.- Czemu to zrobiłaś?

- Zasłużyłeś- odwróciłam się i uciekłam wpadając do klasy jak szatan. Po lekcjach czekałam w ukryciu jak parking opustoszeje i wsiadając do auta popędziłam do domu. Gdzie zamknęłam się w pokoju na klucz... Nienawidzę Forks! Nienawidzę Edwarda Cullena!...


End file.
